The present invention relates in general to vehicle steering column mounted control stalks and in particular to an improved mounting bracket for a multiple actuator control stalk.
Many modern automobiles and other vehicles are provided with a steering column mounted control stalk. Such a control stalk typically includes a plurality of slidable and rotatable switch actuators for controlling a multiplicity of functions in a vehicle with a minimum amount of operator manipulation. The utilization of multiple actuator control stalks is desirable from both safety and comfort standpoints.
While such control stalks are commonplace in modern vehicles, their utilization is rare in older models. Many manufacturers now provide aftermarket devices of this type which are designed to be retrofitted onto older vehicles. However, with the vast number of vehicle models and types now in existence, it is quite difficult to provide a single control stalk which would be readily adaptable to most vehicles. Hence, most control stalk aftermarket devices are provided with a single predetermined end configuration which cooperates with an interchangeable mounting bracket for attachment to the particular vehicle steering column.